Capítulo 31: Una tarde de paseo
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Últimos capítulos de mi serie, los protagonistas muestran sus emociones y amor por las chicas de Burst Angel, pero a la vez, dos tomarán una decisión y la batalla final estará por comenzar.


Capítulo 31: Una tarde de paseo - "Desde que llegamos aquí, hemos mejorado bastante, jamás en mi vida recibí tanto honor y amabilidad de la gente, se ve que ni en estos políticos pueden confiar, con mis amigos logramos lo imposible, pero aún debemos hallar al maldito que dio la orden de secuestrarnos y congelarnos aquí" Pensó Toni Cipriani, mientras que iba en el auto de Sei, de paseo por las calles de Tokyo, en un bello día, soleado y fresco, pero por suerte, la nieve no estaba molestando tanto como los otros días.

\- "Toni ha sido un Caballero conmigo, eso no lo pienso ni negar, me ama tanto, desde que me salvó la vida con ese fraudulento intento de casarme con Jei, él se ha vuelto todo un guardaespaldas de mi familia y hasta mi abuelo tiene Fe de que él un día, pueda casarse conmigo" Pensó esta vez Sei, mientras que Toni manejaba su coche.

Habían pasado varias semanas y ya eran una pareja casi oficial, Don Lai estaba orgulloso de que su nieta tuviera un novio, ansiaba la futura boda y de los que dos pudieran dirigir a la Corporación familiar.

\- "Sigan siendo unos buenos chicos para nosotros y muy pronto, mejor dicho, pronto, todo este país será para ustedes, necesitamos acabar con todos los que nos ofrecen resistencia, nuestras tradiciones y forma de vida deben seguir y a los que quieran perturbar la paz, les llevaremos un castigo muy severo" Recordó Toni las palabras de Don Lai cuando se reunieron en el edificio de la Corporación.

Sei y Toni comprendía lo importante que era para ellos estar juntos, pero no estaba esta única pareja, también habían estado Claude y Jo y Tommy con Meg.

\- ¿Qué te pareció la bebida y la vuelta en moto? Le preguntó Tommy.

\- Muy buenas ambas, gracias. Pero tengo una duda que da vueltas mi cabeza, ¿por qué esta salida? Preguntó Meg, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos.

\- Bueno, bueno, yo, eh, eh, "Dios, Thomas, díselo de una vez" Se dijo Tommy pronto soltó las palabras que quería decir.

\- ¿Vercetti? Preguntó Meg y en ese momento, sintió los suaves labios del ítalo-americano de Vice City sobre los de ella.

\- Con esto se obtienen todas las preguntas. Meg, te amo, desde el primer día en el que te vi, entiendo lo de Jo, tú la amas, no solo por amistad de amigas de una infancia que vivieron juntas, sino también de pareja. Entiendo su situación, no voy a privarte de la elección que es tu camino a seguir. Le dijo Tommy, mientras que Meg se quedaba asombrada.

Mientras tanto, en un risco de las afueras de Tokyo, se encontraba Jo contemplando el bello día y Claude estaba con ella.

\- Desde el primer día en el que nos conocimos, me di cuenta de que no eras tan mudo después de todo, eres frío y calculador como yo, creo que hasta seríamos hermanos o almas gemelas, pero la verdad, me sigues a todas partes. No lo veo como un problema. Le contó Jo sobre lo que Claude le hacía siempre que iban a alguna misión.

\- Lo mio no es una obsesión, he vivido bastante solo por las malas decisiones que tomé, como el asesinato de Salvatore o el de Catalina. Le dijo Claude, mientras que en ese momento de silencio, pudo sentir los labios de Jo sobre los suyos, lo dejó duro pero supo lo que tendría que hacer más tarde.

\- Claude. Dijo ella asombrada.

\- Te amo, Jo, te amo desde nuestro primer día en el que nos despertamos, entiendo tu relación por Meg y la respeto, sé que serás feliz con ella. Por eso, quiero desearte todo lo mejor que una persona puede dar por otra. Le dijo Claude, mientras que ella se sonrojaba, estaba con Meg desde que eran niñas, pero ahora como chicas mayores, estaban en algo más que una amistad, sino que era una relación.

\- Toni pudo con Sei, yo lo intenté y llegué hasta este punto y di lo mejor, como también hizo Tommy Vercetti, ahora, tú elegirás tu camino, no me meteré porque es tu destino, no el mío, el mío fue estar a tu lado, conocerte y hasta llegar a saber mucho sobre ti. Le confesó Claude todas sus intensiones y deseos para ella.

\- Ya veo, has hecho todo por mí y por las demás, como también tus amigos, tengo que admitirlo, Meg es muy llamativa pero tú también compartes las mismas características y cualidades que Meg. Le confesó ahora ella sobre su amiga.

\- Sí, también lo notó, no solo pasamos de ser amigos, sino también compartir nuestras experiencias, tengo que admitirlo, esto es mejor que Liberty City del 2004. Le confesó Claude sus deseos de vivir allí en el Japón del año 2020.

\- ¿Pero y todos los enemigos que tienen aquí? Preguntó Jo, mientras que en su mente sabía los peligros que corrían si se quedaban en ese lugar.

\- No temas, todos juntos, como dijo un hombre sabio, que todos unidos triunfaremos. Le prometió Claude en protegerla a ella, igual motivo que le daba Tommy a Meg, mientras que volvían en la moto hacia la casa.

\- "Ha sido un gran día para todos nosotros, pero sé que detrás de toda esta felicidad, hay unas montañas por atravesar, sé que habrán nuevos enemigos y la batalla final entre nosotros y los que nos congelaron se desatará muy pronto" Se dijeron todos ellos y era verdad, muy pronto, se verían cara a cara con los responsables de sus desapariciones en el presente.


End file.
